1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ornaments installable on motor vehicle antennas and, more specifically, to a sports helmet-shaped ornament for a motor vehicle antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ornament of the present invention preferably has a football helmet configuration, although other configurations are possible. My invention concerns primarily a mechanism for quickly and easily attaching a sports helmet-shaped ornament to a conventional automobile antenna without special tools or adhesives. The attachment mechanism is designed so that the ornament body can be easily and quickly removed from the antenna, without harm to the antenna. Ornaments embodying this invention can be manufactured at relatively low cost; consequently such ornaments can have a relatively small overall volume, such that-charges for packaging, transportation and point-of-sale display can be relatively low.
Several patents disclose various ornaments for automobile antennas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,137 issued on Sep. 2, 1997 to Eddie Gamble, Jr. et al. describes an ornamental design for an automobile antenna ornament. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,772 issued on Dec. 16, 1997 to Dale A. Steinberg describes an ornamental design of a football for an antenna topper. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,567 issued on Feb. 10, 1998 to Eddie Gamble, Jr. et al. describes a mask-shaped ornamental design for an automobile antenna ornament. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,739 issued on Jan. 26, 1999 to Mark Augusta describes an ornamental design of a football player antenna-topper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,550 issued on Nov. 29, 1988 to George E. Chadima, Jr. describes a front hood ornament antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,795 issued on Nov. 27, 1990 to Timothy A. Mace describes an antenna marker device for enhancing visibility of an individual's automobile as the device is secured to an uppermost terminal end of the antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,964 issued on Dec. 18, 1990 to James Castille describes an ornament installable of on an automotive vehicle antenna to achieve a colorful light reflecting effect at night. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,438 issued on Sep. 9, 1997 to Inita Lee et al. describes an antenna accessory for vehicle identification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,230 issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Daniel R. Romesburg describes an apparatus for supporting flags on automobile antennas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,261 issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Delores M. Sutton describes a vehicle antenna topper. The antenna topper includes an ornamental element which is capable of being secured to the antenna of a vehicle.
However, none of the aforementioned inventions describe an eye-catching antenna cover having a sports team logo imprinted thereon for promoting a favorite sports team. None of the aforementioned inventions describe an antenna cover possessing streamers in a plurality of colors for promoting the colors of a recognized sports team. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a helmet-shaped antenna cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.